An airport can guide aircraft through various phases of a turn. A turn can include a landing of an aircraft, a takeoff of an aircraft, and phases in between (e.g., taxi, loading, etc.) while an aircraft is at an airport. An aircraft turn can require coordination across teams and companies. Many activities can have to occur to make up a path of the turn. Gathering real time status data can require coordination across different companies that can have misaligned priorities.